


Chocolate and Flowers and I Miss You

by drainaxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainaxx/pseuds/drainaxx
Summary: Valentine's Day have passed but Junhui missed everything and completely ditched Mingyu. He felt bad so he tries to reconcile with him while they look for a cake and presents for their friends' birthday.





	Chocolate and Flowers and I Miss You

It was fate that brings Mingyu and Jun to go to the mall on a crowded Sunday. Well, either fate or the fact that their names came out of the group chat’s ladder shuffle to buy a cake and presents for Seokmin and Hansol’s upcoming birthday that very night.

The thing is, Mingyu and Jun were in an awkward situation since Jun forgot about thier Valentine’s Day plan which was supposed to happen a few days ago. Jun just got back from his hometown in China for an extended Lunar New Year homecoming and he completely passed out and missed their date. It costs Mingyu a lot because he already paid for the reservation and laid out a surprise for Junhui after the supposed dinner.

Mingyu was disappointed about being stood up but at the same time he understood that Junhui must’ve been tired after meeting his whole extended family. “They keep getting bigger and bigger, I’ve never remember having this much family before,” Junhui called Mingyu one day.

The fact that Junhui had a night flight from China to Korea also didn’t help with his fatigue because he became completely burned out after that and slept for the whole day.

This is why they spent a whole four days without barely talking to each other. Junhui only called Mingyu to say he’s sorry because he was too tired, but they haven’t got the time to meet up for Junhui had mountains of assignment still need to be done for his classes. While on the other hand, Mingyu had to work extra shifts on his barista job so that he can cover up his sadly unused Valentine’s day plans.

So when their friends made a group chat for Seokmin and Hansol’s birthday, Junhui felt a little nervous to meet Mingyu again. He still feels guilty about ditching the other guy but there’s only so much Junhui can do about it.

Mingyu asked Junhui to just meet him on the main lobby of the mall because Mingyu will walk from the coffee shop which is just a few blocks away. So Junhui leaned on the mall window and waited for the other man while playing games on his phone.

Then Junhui heard a cough. “Hey,” the voice said.

Junhui tore his eyes from his phone and came to face with his boyfriend who wore a small smile on his lips. Mingyu looked incredible as always even when he wasn’t trying to appeal to anyone. It had to be the day where Mingyu wore his cute navy newscap that Junhui gave to him on Christmas.

Junhui resisted the urge to pat Mingyu’s head and tell him how cute he was today. So he ended up saying, “You look great today.”

Mingyu let out a chuckle and said, “I could say the same about you.”

Even though Junhui thinks he doesn’t deserve it, he suddenly felt Mingyu’s hand circling around his neck and his head leaning onto his shoulders. “I missed you,” Mingyu said.

“I missed you too,” Junhui said as he returned Mingyu’s hug.”

\-----

They talked a lot while browsing through the electronic section of the mall, trying to catch up with whatever they did over the holidays.

“I almost lost Aji in my room back home,” Mingyu said.

“How is that even possible?” Junhui raised an eyebrow at that.

“Well she’s small and she’s practically avoiding me since I’m rarely home from college,” Mingyu explained while he picks up a blue headphone. “Turns out she was hiding in my pile of laundry.”

“She must’ve smelled bad when she got out,” Junhui joked

“Hey! I don’t smell that bad!”

Junhui only laughed at that. It was nice to be able to casually talk with his boyfriend like this. It feels like the tension they had from four days ago just vanished out of thin air. He can see his boyfriend’s eyes practically sparkling whenever Junhui says something amusing to him. One of the best traits of Mingyu, he’ll look at you as if you held his whole world, and that is what pushed Junhui to kiss Mingyu’s cheek right there and then.

Mingyu seemed surprised, holding onto his cheeks but then shrugged it off with a laugh and proceeds to lace his fingers with Junhui’s.

“I’m sorry, Gyu. I still feel bad about Valentine’s,” Junhui apologized while they walked to the cashier to pay for the blue headphone Mingyu picked out for Hansol.

“It’s fine hyung,” Mingyu let out a sigh as he put down the headphone on the cashier. “I’ve forgiven you about it. Besides you were so tired and busy, I can’t let myself bother you like that.” They finished paying for the present and continued walking throughout the mall.

The mall was packed since it was a Sunday, lots of kids running around and parents trying to hold onto them, a lot of couples like them holding hand and casually eating ice cream. Usually the mall isn’t their most favorite place to go. Even with their friends, they usually go to restaurants that fits enough for thirteen people, or go to bars if they want a night out to drink. But for now, going to the mall is the best option since it will be easier to look for a present and a cake at the same time.

After walking for a while, they found a bakery inside, showcasing some small cakes and pastries. The smell of the pastry reeled both of them in to choose their birthday cake.

Mingyu eyes grew wide at the cakes inside. It was no surprise to Junhui since Mingyu does have an aptitude for baking. He said that he likes the feeling of accomplishment when he finally get the cake out of the oven. He finds it a fun experience to decorate the cake to appeal the person who is receiving it. So Junhui finds it so amusing how Mingyu becomes a puppy whenever he sees cake. It’s kind of sad that Mingyu can’t make his own cake for now because his oven broke down. Junhui hopes he’ll fix it soon. It would be nice to see Mingyu have fun baking and it’ll be great to taste Mingyu’s baking.

While the other man was busy, Junhui saw an interesting shop across the bakery. It was filled with many colors, and before he knows it, Junhui was already walking towards the shop.

Turns out it was a chocolate shop. It might be new because he never seen it before. But then again, he hasn’t been going to the mall for a long time.

The atmosphere was so light and colorful. He can see a toy train floating on the rail near the shop’s ceiling. The music playing was so cheerful it brought a smile on his face. And the amount of chocolate was overwhelming.

There was a chocolate fountain in the middle of the shop, closed off by a glass box. Probably only opened when someone buys a marshmallow stick from the counter because that was what he saw. A kid bringing a marshmallow stick and a guard allowing him to enter the glass box to take chocolate from the fountain. He was also impressed by the large diorama of a robot made from boxes of chocolate. Silently, he wondered how long would it take to make something like that.

Then he saw it. Heart boxes of chocolate with assortment of flavors surrounded by a various types of flowers. It was probably the Valentine’s day special from the chocolate shop since it was also decorated with beautiful hearts made from origami that are hanged above the display.

Junhui took one of the boxes when a shop employee came to him.

“If you buy the Valentine’s special box, you can get a free flower from the display there,” she said. “Are you trying to get one for your girlfriend?”

"Boyfriend to be exact."

\-----

As expected, Mingyu was already finished choosing the cake. He was standing outside of the bakery, holding the cake box, seemingly trying to call someone. At the same time, Junhui’s phone rang and Mingyu’s head shot up when he heard the ringtone.

“Where did you go?” Mingyu asked, putting back his phone in his pocket. “I thought I lost you.”

“Nah, you’ll never lose me,” Junhui teased him with a wink. He could see a blush growing on Mingyu’s cheek and Junhui can’t help but smile at the view. He loves how Mingyu gets shy whenever he teases him, or even more when he compliments him.

“So, what are you hiding back there?” Mingyu noticed how Junhui is hiding both of his hands behind his back.

A smirk grew on Junhui’s lips as takes out the stuffs hidden on his back. He was holding the chocolate box on his left hand, and on his right was a bouquet of red cammelias, a personal favorite of Mingyu’s. Junhui remembers how Mingyu kept staring and saying that the flowers are beautiful whenever they went to the local flower gardens. It was perfect for him, and it was perfect for Junhui to show how much he loves the other man.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mingyu.”

\----

The birthday, which happened on Hansol and Seokmin’s shared apartment, went exceedingly well. Hansol was thankful for the headphone since his old one was starting to lose it’s sound and Seokmin got his backpack, the one Junhui picked after they bought their cake.

After the party, Junhui bid his friends goodbye and drove Mingyu to his apartment. He walked the other man right up to the door and was ready to say goodbye.

“See you tomorrow then.”

Junhui was about to close the door when Mingyu suddenly pulled him in and he felt the other’s lips on his own. He missed this feeling. After almost two weeks apart, he missed the feeling of warmth from the other.

“Can’t you stay?” Mingyu pouted when they finally broke apart.

Well, who is Junhui to resist those puppy eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my impromptu fic! I was inspired to write this by seeing JunGyu on the latest MCountdown video where they pick chocolate.
> 
> Also happy early birthday to Seokmin and Hansol!
> 
> You can find me on twitter here @like_wonu~


End file.
